


Undone

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, Pillow Talk, Porn, Snark, Top!M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is, essentially, pure porn.

She’d fallen asleep in his arms. She grimaced at the romance of it as she sleepily stretched out. What was she, Juliet with Romeo? Lovers in the wood? She began to disentangle herself, eyes half closed, feeling James shift in the bed.

 _This won’t do,_ she thought. _I’m a Cougar. I’m Shirley Valentine. Shirley Valentine’s fucking mother._ Her mind came rushing back to her, her body starting to dissolve, leaving her to face reality.

_What am I doing?_

He must have sensed her discomfort, for just as she started to disappear into her brain, she felt his tongue on her labia. She made the kind of noise she could spend the rest of her life being mortified by. She was about to protest again, when his tongue flicked over her folds and knocked against her clit.

She clutched the pillows. Why was she so sensitive? She blinked up at the ceiling and then slowly peered down her body. She could see his head bobbing between her legs, partially covered by her nightie. Against her will, her hand went to the back of his head, her fingers burrowing into his hair.

“James!” she said. “I…”

“Stop thinking,” he ordered, taking a moment to look up and glare at her. “Turn your mind off and stop thinking.”

She glowered back at him. “Stop talking,” she retorted, firmly ushering his mouth back to her groin.

He went back to his business with a lopsided grin.

She watched him. He was sprawled on her bed, completely naked, head between her thighs. He was gently rolling his hips into her sheets and sighing as he pleasured her. Her uneven breathing got the better of her and she went dizzy, head flopping back onto her pillow. Her eyes fell closed and her mouth fell open.

His tongue seemed to be all over her and inside her at once. His hot mouth covered her, tongue invading her, then gave light flicks across her flesh and danced over her clit again. He lapped and lapped at her, nuzzling her thighs, his warm hands tenderly massaging her hips. She tried in vain to keep her pelvis still, whimpering to herself, feeling like her whole body was going to let go of everything and she simply wouldn’t be responsible.

And the noises he was making. _Dear god._ She gripped his silky hair harder with her fingers, grinding herself against his mouth, his stubble causing her to wail. Her cries no longer sounded like her. Dazed from a indecent shock wave, she sat up a little to take in the scene, peeping at him once more. She moaned again at the sight of her hand in his sandy hair, his head still ducked devotedly between her legs. He was rutting against the sheets more now, groaning into her. The very idea of him leaking onto her linens collapsed her backwards. She lay helpless, breathless, and let it happen. He kissed her vulva almost violently, jutting his tongue in just the right place and she arched up, coming so hard she saw bright lights before her eyes.

She could hear panting, and she knew it was her. She was sure her body had turned to water. She blinked back into consciousness and looked down her very much still corporeal body to see a deeply smug James Bond grinning back at her from between her legs. She scowled back at him, unimpressed by the state of his face: unshaven and covered in her juices. The cat that got the cream indeed.

“Shut up,” she said.

“Make me,” he drawled, rolling his hips again.

She regarded him. He looked completely wanton. He needed taking care of. She said, “come here.”

Appearing essentially concussed, he crawled his way up to her with a dopey smile and kissed her thoroughly. She expected she might recoil, but it felt good, and James clearly got off on it massively. She kissed him back, reclaiming some of herself. She pulled him into her arms as he moaned desperately, his body quaking with need, his cock still leaking and leaving beads of fluid on her nightie.

He gently and carefully covered her body with his own, holding himself up on his elbows, lightly humping her stomach. It was taking some effort for him to be quite so polite.  “I…” he rasped.

“Do it,” she said, as if issuing a command. “I want you to.” She reached between them and held open her lips for him.

His pupils were blown. “I’m close. I might hurt you,” he said, pushing himself against her vulva rather than inside her. He thrust against her slick heat and fell against her with a surprised gasp.

She held him tight and ground back against him. “You won’t. Fuck me.”

He was rubbing against her, just as they were, his cock sliding over her flesh, his head buried in the pillow. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world for sure, but it was so exciting. He was so horny and desperate he was humping her wildly, his breaths and whimpers in her ear driving her mad. He managed to get a grip on himself for long enough to glance at her.

She looked back fondly. “I said, _fuck me_. Do as you’re told.” With that, she lifted her legs and shifted her hips. Panic filled his eyes as his felt the tip of his cock align with her opening, and with a cry of sweet despair he slipped into her. 

It was rough, and sudden, and for a moment it really did hurt, but it gave way instantly to deep ripples of pleasure. She could feel him so hard inside her. His breathing and movements were erratic and she knew he was using every semblance of self control not to come yet. She clawed at him, holding him to her so he knew she wanted it.

“Do it,” she breathed. “Don’t worry about me. I want to feel you come…”

That did it. He flung himself against her over and over just a handful of times before coming and coming and coming with a strangled cry. He collapsed onto her, then very quickly rolled off, trembling all over. She had wondered if she might come again for a few brief moments, but was now enjoying the hue of feeling deliciously used. She idly touched herself as she watched James come down from his orgasm.

His breathing eventually returned to normal. She was lost in her thoughts when he finally spoke.

“Sorry,” he said.

“What for?” she asked in surprise.

“I was too worked up to take proper care of you.” He nodded to her fingers, which were still leisurely fondling her labia. She quickly retracted them for the sake of good manners.

“Oh, Bond. You already took care of me. I’m more than satisfied. Besides, I wanted to watch you come undone just as you watched me. Fair’s fair.”

He actually blushed. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“So did I,” he said. He rolled on his side and looked adoringly at her.

“Don’t get soppy,” she said. “You’re back to work tomorrow. You’ll be given a new assignment, no doubt.”

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. “All the more reason to be soppy now,” he said simply. “Take the sting out of tomorrow.”

She sat up slightly and narrowed her eyes. “You do want to go back to work? You’re not suddenly wanting to join me in the pasture, are you?”

“Hell no!” he said before he could think. Her lips tightened and he quickly gave her a look of pure contrition. “Sorry.”

“That’s all right,” she said. “I’m relieved. Thought you’d gone funny.”

He snorted. “No chance. Looking forward to the job. Just not the…” He looked at her through his eyelashes. She recognised the stance at once.

“What have you done?” she demanded.

“Nothing!”

“You’re in trouble, aren’t you? The sting out of tomorrow, you said. What’s happening tomorrow?”

He fiddled with her negligee and avoided her eye line. “Just an interview.”

“An interview?”

“Yes.”

“Who with?”

He bit his lip. It was no use trying to evade her. “Jenson.”

She sat up properly. “Jenson. So it’s a disciplinary interview, then. What did you do?”

He glared at her. “Do we have to do this now?”

She huffed, then shook her head. “No of course not, I’m sorry. I feel like the mother of a wayward school boy.”

“How do you think I feel?” he grumbled. “And you were spanking me just an hour or two ago.”

She chuckled and ruffled his hair for effect.  He joined in by pouting at her.

“I went to a lot of trouble to keep you out of trouble, James,” she said with a sigh. “I am entitled to get cross if you’re screwing that up.”

“I know,” he said sheepishly, hanging his head. “It’s nothing serious. I said something I shouldn’t have and Mallory is determined to stamp his authority.”

He felt her tense and he lifted his eyes. She was giving him the sort of look he’d always dreaded.  “What. Did. You. Say?” she asked dangerously.

His mouth went dry. “I said I didn’t agree with his plan for a particular mission.”

“And?” She knew him too well. James wriggled.

“And that he should consider removing the Prime Minister’s cock from his arse.” He braced himself for a scolding, but instead, M lapsed into giggles.  He sighed with relief and watched her laugh.

“Oh I’ve just found the best thing about retirement!” she exclaimed. “I can laugh at things like that now!”

“So you’re not angry with me?” he asked hopefully.

She caught her breath and studied him. “I’m always angry with you,” she chided, but not without a trace of a smile. “I hope you get your wrists properly slapped tomorrow. I hope you learn your lesson and keep out of trouble so you can continue to do your job properly. And despite the fact I just laughed, you’re never to talk to Mallory like that again. Is that clear?”

She’d become progressively sterner throughout her speech and James felt himself shrinking. He swallowed, thinking how unfair it was that he now had two Ms to get into trouble with. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a smack on the bottom.

“Ow!” he cried.

“I said, _is that clear_?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, unable to stop it sounding like a whine. “Very clear. _Ma’am_.”

 “Good.” She gave him a warm smile, which brought him out of his sulk. “Now what are we going to do about dinner?”


End file.
